1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a PCB (printed circuit board) electrically.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,237, an electrical connector which is provided for electrically mating with a mating connector comprises an insulating housing defining a receiving room with a front mating opening, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulating housing and extending into said receiving room, a spacer fixing said terminals stably one by one, and a shell covered on said insulating housing. Each terminal has a horizontal portion with barbs formed on two side edges thereof, a spring contacting beam slantways extending into said receiving room for contacting with the mating connector, a vertical soldering leg mounted on a PCB. Said spacer defines a plurality of horizontal passageways on a bottom surface for receiving said horizontal portions of the terminals, the barbs of the horizontal portion intervene with the sidewalls of the passageways for providing a stable connection between the terminal and the spacer. During the process of soldering the electrical connector onto the PCB, the temperature may lead in a distortion of the insulating housing and the spacer, and probably makes the interference between the terminal and the spacer become much weaker. Further more, when the terminals are engaged with the mating connector with a large force therebetween, the terminals may be pushed backwardly from the passageways of the spacer and separated away from the insulating housing, which makes the electrical connector be unable to provide a stable connection.
So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector to solve the problems above.